Hungary birthday
by Black Flaming Love
Summary: 2010-up 2011-late but up
1. 2010

oh no.l XD yes, I'm back, can you hear the horror music in the back? if you can, that would be amazing, because there actually is none. ANYWAYS, ramble ramble enjoy. I have school in 30 minutes. *cries in corner* one more weeeeek!

* * *

"Nooo! Spaaaaain, don't! Chigi!" Romano shrieked. Spain sighed, giving Austria a pitiful look. Austria hid behind his camera.

"C'mon, Tonio! Seize his vital regions!" Prussia cheered. Austria frowned at the albino. Romano was still trying to escape, preferably _with_ his boxers.

"I don't think I can rape mi tomate so Senorita Hungary can have yoi…yeeoh… whatever it's called, for her birthday," Spain told them.

"Yaoi," Austria corrected, silently cursing himself for knowing that.

"Remember the Bad Touch Trio, Tonio! Before Romano or Mou-Canada, when we were gloriously badass (and I was still awesome, like I am now)! We used to seize anyone and **everyone**'s vital regions! Forget about the camera and *seize those vitals!" Prussia ordered.

Spain nodded, a determined look plastering onto his face. "Antoni-oh, yes!" Austria blushed and took the photos for Hungary's yaoi birthday collage.

"Remember when we used to do kinky things like that?" The Prussian deserved the glare he got.

Hungary yawned, sitting up in bed. She tried to get out of bed, but Prussia ran in with a tray of breakfast, setting it down in front of him. "Prussia?" She asked.

"An awesome birthday breakfast, just for my birthday girl!" Prussia exclaimed. Hungary smiled brightly.

"Aw~, thanks! And you did it without burning yourself, too!" She praised. Prussia deadpanned, then smiled pleasantly.

"Yep, not one burn!" He lied, hiding the burn that went all the way up his arm. Hungary started to eat.

"Wow, this is delicious! You made this yourself?" She asked. Another deadpan.

"Yeah…" Prussia lied again, conveniently 'forgetting' that Austria had made most of it after Prussia had burnt himself.

Austria entered the room, kissing Hungary's cheek and handing her the pictures. The first was a picture of the two men, with Prussia's arm slung over Austria's shoulder and both smiling and making peace signs. Under it, in Austria's nice handwriting, was scrawled 'happy birthday!'

"YAOI!" Hungary squealed, flipping through the GerIta, PoLiet, RoChu, USUK, Spamano, and- "PruCan?" Hungary smirked, holding up the picture. The Prussian squeaked.

"Th-that was fanservice! Because we are friends!" Prussia protested. "Because we're just **that** awesome!" he bragged.

"This does not look like fanservice!" Hungary countered, pointing at the picture. Prussia was kissing Canada's cheek. "Close to the mouth!" Hungary added, sensing the retort.

"Happy birthday!" Italy sung, handing over his present; a new frying pan. Prussia visibly flinched. Italy (in his old maid dress) had dragged Germany with him.

"Ah, happy birthday," Germany mumbled. Italy handed over the book.

"Ve~, Fratello said he couldn't come because Spain made him not able to walk," Italy informed. A silence fell over the people in the room. "Ve?"

"Ita-chan, go show Germany that painting you made me," Prussia told him. Italy's eyes brightened, and he dragged Germany out of the room.

Hungary read the name of the book. "_Icha Icha Boys_*?" She asked. The note read it was from Japan. "YAOI PORN?" Hungary cackled, running into the bathroom with it and locking the door.

"Don't let her read yaoi porn; she'll get ideas!" Prussia shouted at Austria.

Austria sighed. A hand claimed onto his shoulder. "Was Hungary's happiness over that PruCan picture worth death by hockey stick? If not, your shit outta luck, eh?" Austria's eyes went wide in terror.

* * *

*seize those vitals-move that bus parody-Extreme Makeover: Home Edition

*Icha Icha Boys-Icha Icha Paradise parody-Naruto

mi tomate-my tomato  
Senorita-miss (?)

have fun! now I'm off to learn English and math and beat my head against desks and shout at random people!


	2. 2011

sorry its late, guys. My phone doesnt alert me when I have something on my calendar, like my old phone did, and I have no money for a paper calendar, so I don't see how I can fix this late problem except to ask you guys to donate money to me, which would never happen since I'm not that good of a writer. So I guess I'll just have to manually check my phone calendar every day or suffer with late stories. Maybe I can convince my boyfriend to buy me one with his graduation money, but then I would feel bad that he used up more money on me...

well, enough of my ranting, enjoy Hungary's late birthday fanfic!

* * *

Hungary sat up in bed as she heard her front door open. Austria was supposed to be away on business, so who the hell was sneaking into her house at...Hungary checked the clock...at one in the morning!

Hungary slipped out of bed, pulling on her robe quickly as she heard whispering.

"I knew bringing him here would be a mistake!"

"Shh! You're making it worse!"

"This is fun!"

"Be quiet, you idiot!"

"Be nice to him. Besides, she sleeps like the dead...at least...she used to..."

"That makes me feel better..."

Hungary threw open her door, hitting someone in the face, jumped out and punched someone else in the face, and was about to roundhouse kick the third person before he screamed, "DON'T HURT ME, I HAVE RELATIVES IN BUDAPEST!"

"I-Italy?" She inquired. She looked down at the one she had punched, "Prussia?" and then to the one she had hit with the door, "Romano?"

"God damn it, you bitch, that hurt!" Romano swore.

"Ah fuck, Lizzie, your fucking estrogen-fueled woman strength gives you an unfair advantage in fights! So not awesome!" Prussia added.

"What are you guys doing here? Do you know what time it is?" She scolded.

"Yeah, late," Prussia replied.

"Or early," Romano added.

"If you woke up, then its early, but if you haven't gone to sleep, its late," Prussia reasoned.

"_Buon punto_," Romano nodded.

"We are here to be Santa!" Italy grinned.

"Santa is Christmas..."

"Birthday Santa?" Italy frowned in thought. There was silence.

"We're here for your birthday!" Prussia groaned. Hungary smiled.

"Oh, I almost forgot about it!" She laughed. Prussia held out her presents. She took them and they all went to the couch and sat down.

Hungary first pulled out Italy and Romano's gift, as was requested by the excited younger Italian. She opened it up and pulled out a picture of Italy and Romano as children, dressed up in Hungary's old dresses. Under it was scrawled, '_We will always be your little cross-dressers~_!'

"Ahem, Feliciano wrote that. I'm not a cross-dresser," Romano pointed out. Italy smirked evilly.

"Elizabeta? If you take the picture out of the frame, there is another one I'm sure you will enjoy," He stated. Both Romano and Hungary looked confused. Hungary checked the picture, finding a picture of Romano as a teenager in a schoolgirl outfit, sitting on Spain's lap.

"Feliciano, you said you would delete those pictures, you brat!" Romano shrieked. Italy smiled cheerily.

Hungary grabbed Prussia's present, because it was obvious he wanted her to. She pulled out a little whistle. Confused, she took it out and blew it. In reply, there was a little cheep from on her head. Hungary carefully reached up and grabbed at what was on her head, pulling down a little black chick. It cheeped happily at her.

"Gilbird made a friend, but this little gal seems to be a sexist little thing," Prussia scowled at the chick, who cheeped angrily at him in reply. Hungary cuddled the chick, who cheeped happily again.

"Awww, what should I call her?" Hungary cooed.

"Dinner?" Romano suggested. Both Prussia and Hungary gasped, horrified. "I'm kidding!" He cried.

"I'll call her Elizabird," Hungary announced. Prussia clapped.

"Awesome!" The two high-fived. Gilbird flew off Prussia's head, and Gilbird and Elizabird started up a conversation.

Hungary picked up the last present, from Austria. It was very small and thin. She unwrapped it and pulled out a CD. "Oh, so that's why he told me to be quiet while he played his piano!" Prussia cried. "He recorded with some of the other nations singing."

"Ve~, I sung!" Italy cried.

"Me too." Romano added.

"Mattie did too, and I heard Franny was going to, also," Prussia added. Hungary and Prussia yawned at the same time. Italy followed soon after, and try as he might, Romano yawned too.

"Well, we all better get to sleep," Hungary sighed. Italy and Romano both kissed both of Hungary's cheeks and left. Prussia scooped up Gilbird, placing him on his shoulder, and kissed Hungary's forehead.

"Night, Lizzie. Have an awesome birthday," He yawned. Hungary blushed and watched him leave.

"Come on, Elizabird. Let's get to bed," She sighed. Elizabird flew onto Hungary's shoulder and Hungary went back to bed.

* * *

buon punto-good point (I had him say touché, but then I remembered that it was a French word and Romano speaking French would be weird...)

if you didn't know, Budapest is Hungary's capital. Don't worry if you didn't, because I didn't either, lol.

btw Elizabird is win and don't try to deny it or you will be swarmed by Gilbirds and Elizabirds!


End file.
